Many scrubbers have handles for connections to hoses to spray water between fixed bristles of a brush. Some have impellers which rotate a brush.
An example of a prior art patent which supplies water to power a rotary scrubber or to be released from within the scrubber is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,812. In that patent water is delivered to the sponge covered scrubber head to turn the head and then is returned to the faucet area for discharge. A valve supplying water to power the impeller may be closed, and a second valve may be opened so that the water flows outward from the hand-held device through the sponge covering.